


Bad Valentine

by healslut



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bad date, F/M, Other, Short, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healslut/pseuds/healslut
Summary: Just a quick little fic for Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che & Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Bad Valentine

It’s been one year since I asked Ajay out on a date. Wow time really flies when you have the greatest significant other in all of the Outlands. 

Elliott waked anxiously in front of Ajay’s door, gripping tightly to the plastic flowers. Even after a year, he was still extremely nervous seeing her. Maybe because he loved her but he could never tell her that. Not that he didn’t want to, he was just scared. Not that he would ever admit that either. 

After a while, Ajay opened the door. She was wearing a grey turtleneck under a very bright strawberry theme button up shirt with a jacket that she had stolen from him a few months ago, paired with a jean shirt, two pairs of leggings, long thick socks and platform boots that matched her shirt and also shortened their height difference by 3 inches. They were wearing similar clothes, since they had planned to do that, But of course she looked better than him, she always did. 

He smiled, and leaned down to kiss her. “Ugh ya lips are cold.” Ajay teased, she glanced up at the sky and seeing it had begun snowing again. She reached into her house, grabbing her hat and scarf and pulling her gloves out her pocket.

“It’s not my fault you had me waiting, in the cold I might add, for 20 minutes.” Elliott locked the door after her and began leading her down towards the trident. 

“You’re not driving.” Ajay rolled her eyes, pulling him away from the car. 

“Then how are we going to get there?” She’s going to say walk. 

“Ya legs work don’t they?” She smiled, still pulling him behind her. 

“It’s snowing, Ajay..” he groaned, not wanting to stay in the cold any longer. 

“Even more reason why ya shouldn’t be behind the wheel. Now quitcha whining and walk.” 

-

“Ah no what do you mean closed.” Elliott grabbed the sign hanging from the door. Way to go Elliott. This is why you always call beforehand. Idiot. “I’m sorry..” 

“Why are you apologizing, the night’s not over yet.” He looked down at her, her smile was almost warm enough to melt his cold wet frozen feet. “Besides, I didn’t want to sit with a bunch of rich assholes anyways.”

“So what are we going to do now..” 

They stood in silence as Ajay grabbed his phone from her pocket, which was there due to his inability to keep his phone by his side, and began looking up random places that were around them as well as open. 

“This place is open!” Ajay stood on her toes to show him to screen. He grabbed it for a better look and began reading out loud. 

“You want to spend our anniversary and Valentine’s Day at a Dave and Busters rip off...” Her face lit up as she nodded, holding on to him to keep from falling off her toes. 

Elliott glanced back at his phone, rereading everything. He knew that wasn’t the only place open and that she just wanted to beat him in arcade games again. That and she just didn’t like going to fancy places, for obvious reasons. 

She began leaning her body into him, also as a way to convince him. The overwhelming sweet smell filled his nose, causing him to blush. 

“Are you sure.. I heard that food sits out for days and they don’t clean their machines…” 

“What other choice do we have?” 

“Maybe the other 5 restaurants that are open right now..” Ajay leaned closer to his face and kissed him until he surrendered. 

“Well we’re not walking again.” Ajay gave him another quick kiss and whispered about how cold his lips still were then backed away as he ordered another trident to pick them up. 

The ride to the mall was in silence. Not because they didn’t have anything to say, Elliott was just hoping luck was on his side for once tonight. The driver dropped them off in from of the mall that held the arcade and they quickly rushed in as the snow started coming down harder. 

“Finally.. warmth.” Elliott sighed in relief as he felt his body begin the melt. His smile immediately dropped realizing the arcade was closed. “Shit”

Elliott’s face burned in embarrassment. This is why she doesn’t let you plan the dates. Idiot. “I’m sorry Ajay…nothing going according to plan..” he checked his phone for the time.. it was getting late. He then looked down at her, expecting her to be annoyed or angry with him, but she was still smiling. 

“Don’t apologize babe.. let’s just go back to my place.. you can cook ya little pork chops and we can watch a movie.” She smiled, grabbing his freezing hand that began warming up in her glove. 

“You sure? You really want to spend our anniversary like that?” She nodded and led him back to the trident that was about to take off. 

And that’s exactly what we did. Then I spent the night over. Not like not. Maybe like that I don’t kiss and tell. Then the next day Ajay gave me a lecture about trying to go above and beyond to impress her. She was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I do have a holohealer series on the way which is why this is very short and not the greatest but some food to hold you over until I finish chapter one! Hope you enjoy! Happy Valentine’s Day!


End file.
